projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Enderronian federal election, 1986
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Mike Behrens | James Thorpe | Jonathan Bowen |- ! align="left"|Party | Independence | Social Democrats | Conservative |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 27 March 1979 | 12 November 1979 | 14 July 1982 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Waverley, NS | Kingscliffe, JZ | Prince Edward, KA |- ! align="left"|Last election | 45 seats, 30.48% | 70 seats, 43.96% | 0 seats, 3.11% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 61 | 54 | 5 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 16 | 16 | 5 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 4,151,409 | 4,251,729 | 1,818,964 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 31.45% | 32.21% | 13.78% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 0.97pp | 11.75pp | 10.67pp |- ! align="left"|TPP | 51.56% | 48.44% | |- ! align="left"|TPP swing | 4.59pp | 4.59pp | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | |- ! align="left"|Leader | Michael Paxton | Adam Steggall | |- ! align="left"|Party | National | Liberal Democrats | |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 21 October 1985 | 4 July 1985 | |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Greenberg, GB | Contested Campbell, WE (lost) | |- ! align="left"|Last election | 8 seats, 8.12% | New party | |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 4 | 1 | |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 4 | New party | |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 656,041 | 1,201,203 | |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 4.97% | 9.10% | |- ! align="left"|Swing | 3.15pp | New party | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="center" colspan="4"| Winning party by electorate |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|James Thorpe Social Democrats | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Mike Behrens Independence |} A federal election was held in Enderron on Saturday 20 September 1986 to elect the 125 members of the 11th Enderronian Parliament. The incumbent fourth-term Social Democratic Party government, led by Prime Minister James Thorpe, lost its majority, as well as its plurality to the opposition Independence Party, led by Mike Behrens. The Social Democrats suffered a 16-seat swing and lost nearly 12 percent of the popular vote. The Independence Party gained little in the first preference vote, with most voters who moved away from the SDP at the election voting for the Liberal Democrats, Progressive Party or Conservative Party. Independence was able to form a coalition government with the Conservatives, led by Jonathan Bowen. This election thus marked the end of 16 years of continuous Social Democratic government. Results } | align="left"|Social Democrats | align="right"|4,251,729 | align="right"|32.21 | align="right"| 11.75 | align="right"|54 | align="right"| 16 |- | | align="left"|Independence | align="right"|4,151,409 | align="right"|31.45 | align="right"| 0.97 | align="right"|61 | align="right"| 16 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="right"|1,818,964 | align="right"|13.78 | align="right"| 10.67 | align="right"|5 | align="right"| 5 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|1,201,203 | align="right"|9.10 | align="right"|''New'' | align="right"|1 | align="right"|''New'' |- | | align="left"|Progressive | align="right"|679,801 | align="right"|5.15 | align="right"| 3.65 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|National | align="right"|656,041 | align="right"|4.97 | align="right"| 3.15 | align="right"|4 | align="right"| 4 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|440,881 | align="right"|3.34 | align="right"| 2.19 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 2 |- ! colspan="7"|Two-party-preferred vote |- | | align="left"|'Independence' | align="right"|'6,805,934' | align="right"|'51.56' | align="right"| 4.59 | align="right"|'61' | align="right"| 16 |- | | align="left"|Social Democrats | align="right"|6,394,094 | align="right"|48.44 | align="right"| 4.59 | align="right"|54 | align="right"| 16 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|13,200,028 ! align="right"|100 | ! align="right"|125 | |} }} }} }}